Lucy's Massage
by MRatedFT
Summary: When Lucy returns from a job with a sore back, Mirajane offers to give her a massage to help relieve the pain. However the take-over mage isn't used to dealing with clients as sexy as her guild mate and quickly takes the 'massage' in a different direction. Lucy x Mirajane, Yuri Lemon. M-Rated for a very good reason.


**Hello all and welcome to my first attempt at writing a 'lemon' fanfic (I think that's what these are called). Like I said this is literally a first go by me so I hope that A, you enjoy it, and B, you can give me some good constructive feedback in terms of how I can improve.**

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the sight of Lucy gingerly making her way to the bar, holding her lower back slightly as she slowly made her way through the guild hall. She clearly seemed in pain, ignoring a shout from Natsu to join him. The blonde grimaced once when she finally reached Mirajane, who eyed her worriedly.

"Are you OK? You look... in pain."

Lucy sighed. "It's my back. I went on a job with Natsu and Happy the other day and I guess when we were fighting off those bandits, I must have overstretched something, because my back here feels so tight," Lucy explained, rubbing the lowest part of her back.

Mirajane's eyes lit up. "Really? That's great!"

Lucy frowned, unable to see which part of her back pain Mirajane found so great. "It is?"

Mirajane giggled. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just you know how I don't go on jobs that often? Well sometimes, especially now that everyone's all busy after the Grand Magic Games with work, the guild gets really quiet. So I went on the internet and started teaching myself how to do these like therapeutic massages to relieve pain, since Eflman often comes back from jobs in kind of a bad state. Anyway, he always says that they help him, so maybe I could do something about your back too!"

Lucy shrugged. "Yeah sure, I guess it's worth a try."

Mirajane clasped her hands together, excited by the opportunity to show off her new skill. "Great! Meet me at my house this evening, maybe six-ish? I promise after this your back pain will be totally gone!"

 _A few hours later_

Mirajane hurried to the door at the sound of someone knocking. Elfman and Lisanna were out on a job, so she and Lucy would have the house to themselves. She had also changed out her usual dress, figuring it may get in the way during the massage, and was now wearing a T-shirt and jeans, unusual attire for her. The eldest Strauss sibling smiled as she opened the door to see Lucy standing there. "Hey! Come in, come in, I've got everything prepared for you."

Lucy smiled relievedly. "Really? That's great, my back's killing me."

Mirajane giggled, stepping aside to let Lucy enter, the blonde doing so. "Well then we'll just have to get started right away, won't we?"

After Lucy had removed her shoes and coat, Mirajane led her to her living room, where she'd moved the furniture out of the way slightly, a massage table in the centre of the room. Mirajane was serious when she said she had been practising, with Lisanna and Elfman the beneficiaries in this case.

Mirajane clasped her hands together as Lucy took in her surroundings. "Right. I'll step outside whilst you make yourself comfortable. Just shout when you're ready to begin."

Lucy blinked. "Why do you need to leave?"

"Uh… well… I just thought you wouldn't want to get undressed with me watching."

Lucy blushed bright red. "I… uh… what?" she spluttered. Mirajane cocked her head to the side.

"Uh yeah, you need to get down to just your underwear. I can't do it over clothes. How would that work with the oil?"

Lucy nodded slowly, seeing Mirajane did have a point. The eldest Strauss sibling smiled once at her before leaving. As soon as she had gone, Lucy began the process of disrobing, starting with her top followed by her skirt, placing her keys carefully aside. She then sat down on the side of the massage bed to take off her socks. Finally, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. After collecting the discarded clothes into a neat pile, she lay face down on the table. "OK Mira, I'm ready!"

Mirajane re-entered the room a couple of seconds later, clutching a bottle of oil. "Right then. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled, resting her head on the bed and relaxing her body.

Mirajane took a second to take in the sight of the almost naked Lucy in front of her. She had to admit, she was impressed; Lucy had a nice figure. Even though she was face down, Lucy's large breasts were still visible under her chest, whilst her curvaceous ass sat up quite invitingly. The eldest Strauss sibling felt her body heat up slightly. Not many people knew this about her, but Mirajane wasn't exactly straight. Sure, she had been with a couple of men to try before, but all that had done was confirm that she definitely preferred girls. That's why despite being arguably the most beautiful woman in Fiore, she had never been in a relationship with a guy before.

The amateur masseuse shook her head, wanting to clear those thoughts. She was here to give Lucy a massage to help relieve her pain. That was all. Besides, even if she was gay she was pretty sure Lucy wasn't, hence why she was always with Natsu.

Mirajane nodded, her logic sound there, before squeezing out some oil from the bottle and proceeding to gently rub Lucy's lower back area. Unfortunately for Mirajane, this action had the totally accidental consequence of making Lucy's ass bob up and down slightly, which had the 'regrettable' consequence of stimulating Mirajane's crotch. The eldest Strauss sibling stared lustfully at Lucy's ass, sub-consciously rubbing Lucy's body slightly harder in an attempt to make Lucy's ass bounce even more. This action had the double effect of stretching out Lucy's back harder, causing the blonde to sigh in pleasure, the tension in her back starting to disappear.

"That feels great Mira," she muttered, snapping Mirajane out of her trance. The eldest Strauss sibling bit her lip, deciding to try something.

She cleared her throat once, thinking about the best way to phrase her request. "I think I've stretched out your back a little now, so hopefully that should relieve the pain…. but I think to get rid of the pain completely, I'm going to have to do a little work on your butt."

Lucy sighed dreamily, just glad that the pain was going away. "Sure, do whatever you need…"

Mirajane's eyes lit up as she turned her attention back to Lucy's round ass, like a kid who'd just been given a new toy. However just as she was about to grab two handfuls of Lucy's behind, Mirajane caught herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She had to do this in a controlled way or else she was just going to freak Lucy out.

And so Mirajane got a bit more oil before beginning to gently rub Lucy's ass over her pale pink underwear. With every rub, Mirajane rolled Lucy's underwear up further, revealing more and more of the object of Mirajane's desire. With every rub, Mirajane's touch became slightly heavier and her own underwear became ever damper. Eventually, unable to resist, Mirajane squeezed Lucy's ass slightly, earning a surprised squeak from the blonde. Mirajane froze, nervous to see whether there'd be a further reaction. When there wasn't, she smiled to herself. She had decided, she was way too wet downstairs now to stop. She was going to seduce Lucy, she had to.

Mirajane continued to rub Lucy's ass, enjoying the way it sprang back up with each downwards rub. Mirajane smiled naughtily, removing her left hand whilst her right hand continued to knead Lucy's behind. She put her free hand down the front of her trousers, giving her own damp crotch area a massage of it's own. After doing this for a bit, Mirajane decided to make her move. She leaned down, bringing her face close to Lucy's inviting behind. She stuck out her tongue, about to make contact when Lucy suddenly spoke, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"What happened Mira? Why did you stop?" Lucy asked. Luckily she was still face down and hadn't actually looked up to see what was going on. Mirajane gulped, quickly jolting back up.

"Oh, nothing, it's just… I was thinking… uh… maybe we should move to the next stage of the massage."

Mirajane inwardly patted herself on the back for the quick thinking. It looked like Lucy wasn't anywhere near as turned on as she was. She'd have to fix that before attempting anything. Lucy finally lifted her head up, giving Mirajane a confused look. "The next stage?"

"Yeah. You need to… uh… turn over."

Lucy frowned, not understanding why that was necessary considering all the tension was in her back but decided to just go along with it. She trusted Mirajane after all. And so, the celestial spirt mage turned over, it taking everything in Mirajane to stop her face from visibly lightly up at the sight of Lucy's breasts on show. However, much to her disappointment, Lucy lifted her arms up, covering up her chest area. "Um… do you have like a towel or something?"

Mirajane gulped, searching her head for a reason to object to that. "Uh… I can't do that because… I need to massage that area next!"

Lucy didn't look convinced. "Why?"

"Because… I think it's possible that your lower back pain may be due to your chest and upper back not supporting your breasts properly…" Mirajane lied, trying to make her explanation sound believable. "So I think I need to do some work on that area too…"

Surprisingly, Lucy shrugged and removed her arms, again thinking that Mirajane probably knew what she was doing. Mirajane smiled before turning her attention to Lucy's underwear. As she had thought, they were completely dry on the front, no visible wet spot unlike the one she could feel in her own trousers.

Mirajane leaned downwards, knowing she had to get to work quickly. She was so turned on right now, she didn't know how long she'd be able to just stare at Lucy's near naked body without losing it. She began gently rubbing the chest area around Lucy's boobs. The blonde's body felt slightly tenser now, as if she was unsure about what Mirajane was doing. This meant that before she started working on Lucy's breasts, she needed to relax the celestial spirit mage. After a minute or so of gentle rubbing, Lucy's body relaxed again and her eyes closed, much to Mirajane's relief.

After taking a little bit more oil, Mirajane decided to start on Lucy's breasts, making sure to begin gently. As soon as her hands made contact with the sizeable mounds, Lucy's eyes shot open. She gave Mirajane a puzzled expression, her cheeks tinted pink slightly. "Wh… What are you doing? Is it really necessary to massage… those?"

Mirajane nodded confidently, attempting to sound as professional as possible. "Oh yes, trust me. In order to fully relax the muscles on your upper back as well, I'm going to need to massage these a little as well. Don't worry, this will feel really nice. Just lay back and relax."

Lucy still looked unsure, but complied. Mirajane waited a second before continuing to lightly knead Lucy's breasts. After a minute or so of content silence, Mirajane glanced at Lucy's face. Her eyes were closed, but her expression showed no sign of discomfort. It was the opposite actually, she looked pretty satisfied at the moment. The eldest Strauss sibling smiled to herself, before turning her gaze back to Lucy's boobs. She squeezed them, a little harder than before, earning a surprised moan from Lucy, but before the blonde could do or say anything, Mirajane took both of Lucy's nipples in the thumb and index finger of each of her hands and rolled them between the two fingers, causing them to harden. Mirajane smiled victoriously at the sounds of more moans erupting from Lucy's mouth, these moans suggesting pleasure rather than surprise.

Mirajane giggled, the sound of Lucy moaning music to her ears. She leaned her face into Lucy's chest and took one of the erect nipples into her mouth, Lucy's eyes instantly shooting open at the feeling of Mirajane's mouth around one of her breasts, her tongue pressed against the hardened nipple. She blushed bright red as she sat up slightly and gave Mirajane a panicked look. "Mira, what-"

She was instantly silenced by Mirajane groping Lucy's other breast hard with her hand. The blonde threw her head back slightly, unable to stop another pleasurable moan from escaping. Mirajane continued to run her tongue around Lucy's pert nipple, whilst her hand continued to roll Lucy's other hardened nipple between two fingers, Lucy speechless the whole time, her confusion at what Mirajane was doing coupled with her pleasure at what Mirajane was doing making thinking hard.

Mirajane then switched breasts, putting her mouth around the other one, switching hands so that she was now groping the one that had previously been in her mouth. "W.. Wait Mira…" Lucy protested, struggling against the pleasure she was currently receiving courtesy of the eldest Strauss sibling.

The take-over mage ignored her. If Lucy really wanted her to stop, she would have tried to push her off her, but the blonde showed no sign of doing that. It was a case of Lucy's mind thinking one thing, but her body saying the other. Mirajane removed her mouth from Lucy's breast and leaned forward to kiss Lucy's neck, causing the blonde to let out another aroused moan. With her hand, Mirajane reached down to Lucy's underwear, pleasantly surprised by what she felt. She leaned up so that her face was directly above Lucy's and looked straight into the blonde's eyes, her own eyes showing amusement.

"My my Lucy, you're so wet down there…" Mirajane teased seductively.

Lucy gulped, her face as red as a tomato now, unable to find any words. Mirajane giggled before moving down Lucy's body. She started by planting a kiss on Lucy's chest, just above her breasts before placing a few more kisses down Lucy's stomach, eventually reaching Lucy's now soaked pink underwear. Her eyes flickered with delight at the still growing wet spot on the fabric. It looks like mission seduce Lucy was more than accomplished. She placed her head between Lucy's legs and licked the damp fabric.

"Oh my God…" Lucy moaned, her body twitching when Mirajane's tongue made contact with her clothed private area, all hint of protest gone from her voice. Mirajane giggled. She reached around Lucy's back and began to tug at the celestial spirt mage's underwear, admittedly surprised when Lucy actually lifted up her ass to help her remove them. As soon as they were off, Mirajane began licking Lucy's exposed folds, slowly at first to tease the blonde, but losing control and increasing her pace due to a combination of Lucy moaning her name and her own arousal increasing exponentially by the second.

The more Mirajane licked, the louder and more frequent Lucy's moans got. Eventually, Mirajane felt Lucy's walls contract, her finally reaching her climax. Mirajane smiled victoriously, making sure to lap up all of Lucy's juices before standing up fully and walking back around the table to Lucy's face, which was flushed. Her body was covered in sweat now and her eyes were glazed over with pleasure. Mirajane leaned down and captured the blonde's lips with her own. The take-over mage parted Lucy's lips with her tongue, allowing Lucy to taste her own juices as the two girls' tongues mixed.

The two remained lip locked as Mirajane stepped back, allowing Lucy to stand up. They continued like this for a while until Mirajane felt a tug on her shirt. She parted from Lucy, surprised but excited by the mischievous smirk on Lucy's face. She wordlessly lifted her arms straight up, allowing Lucy to take off her shirt. Mirajane giggled seductively as Lucy eyed her own sizeable breasts, barely contained by her light blue bra. "Do you like what you see?"

"Oh yeah…" Lucy nodded, leaning forward to kiss Mirajane again, the eldest Strauss sibling surprised by the fact that Lucy was now starting to dominate things. Mirajane was so into the kiss that she didn't notice Lucy reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, allowing her enormous boobs to bounce free. As soon as they had, Lucy pulled away from Mirajane and kissed her neck in the same way that Mirajane had done earlier to her. The takeover mage sighed in pleasure as Lucy made her way down to Mirajane's chest. Once there, she took one of Mirajane's already hard nipples in her mouth, using her right hand to toy with the other breast, and using her left hand to unzip Mirajane's jeans.

The take-over mage moaned loudly as Lucy toyed with her breasts in the exact same way as she had done to Lucy earlier. The blonde inwardly smiled at the sounds she was getting from Mirajane in response to her actions. She had never been with a girl before, so all she had to go on was what Mirajane had done to her, but it really sounded like it was working. After a few more moments of this, Lucy released Mirajane's breasts and went back up to the eldest Strauss sibling's face, the two engaging in another make-out session. Lucy's tongue fought Mirajane's for dominance, the older take-over mage triumphing. Lucy however wasn't disheartened, turning her attention to Mirajane's unzipped jeans which were still around her legs, too tight to fall down on their own. Mirajane giggled, seeing what Lucy wanted and slipped the jeans off, leaving herself in only her soaked light blue underwear.

Lucy's eyes lit up at that sight. She crashed her lips against Mirajane's again, trying to usher the older girl towards the massage table. Mirajane didn't put up any resistance, allowing Lucy to move her towards the table, eventually feeling her ass press against the top of the table. Without separating their lips, Mirajane sat on the table and leaned back so that she was lying down. After a few more seconds of heated kissing, Lucy finally pulled away, deciding it was time to pay Mirajane back for earlier.

Mirajane lifted her legs and ass up from the table as Lucy pulled off her underwear, revealing Mirajane's own aroused private area. As Lucy leaned in between Mirajane's legs, she couldn't help but feel a little worried. She'd literally never done this before. Was there a sort of technique to it? She wanted to pleasure Mirajane in the same way that she had pleasured her after all. Mirajane, seeing her slight hesitation, giggled. "Just do what feels right. I can guarantee that this will be very enjoyable for both of us."

Lucy smiled and nodded, leaning in towards Mirajane's private area. She stuck her tongue out slightly and shyly licked at the damp folds, feeling Mirajane's lower body jolt a little at the feeling of the contact. Encouraged, Lucy attempted another lick, this time a little harder, the result an audible moan from the eldest Strauss sibling. Lucy continued licking, Mirajane's moans arousing her further. As she continued to pleasure Mirajane, Lucy reached down towards her own private area with her right hand, herself getting aroused just from the sounds Mirajane was making. The more turned on she and Mirajane got, the harder the licks became and it wasn't long before Mirajane reached her climax. Lucy desperately lapped all of Mirajane's juices up, the eldest Strauss sibling tasting delicious to her.

Mirajane, still feeling shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body, reached down and weakly tugged at Lucy's body. The blonde looked up and got onto the massage table, placing her knees between Mirajane's legs. She leaned forwards so that her face was above Mirajane's and kissed the take-over mage again, lowering her body onto Mirajane's. Lucy's large breasts pushed against Mirajane's own boobs and the two manoeuvred themselves so that one of their legs was rubbing against the other's soaking private area causing the two girls' lips to temporarily separate to moan in pleasure as their pussys grinded against the other's thigh. Mirajane crashed her lips against Lucy's, roughly kissing her as the two girls continued to stimulate each other by rubbing their private regions against each other's legs. After a few minutes of this, Lucy reached her climax first, Mirajane following not long after.

Feeling drained, Lucy collapsed onto Mirajane. The eldest Strauss leaned forwards to kiss Lucy's lips gently. "So how's the back pain?"

"Huh? Oh, it's gone. Although…." Lucy pulled away and smiled mischievously at Mirajane. "It is a bit of a recurring thing. I may need to come see you again if it comes back."

Mirajane giggled, liking the sound of that. "Of course. I'll be glad to help."

 **So? What did you think? Any feedback is more than welcome, both positive and negative. I really want to get better at writing these kinds of scenes, and I'm hoping to write many more stories like this in the future.**

 **Which brings me to my next point. If you did like this story and want me to write another story around a certain couple, then just ask in a review or PM me, and I will get right to work on it. It doesn't have to be just Yuri either, literally any couple (or threesome, I'm cool with that too), and I will write it.**


End file.
